bfmefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:HiddenVale
This Wiki needs help To tell you the truth, i first discovered and edited this wiki when i was new into the whole wikia thing (as evidenced by the type of syntax). i agree with you, the whole wiki needs to be more organized and such. One of the problems is e.g. Goblin warriors (do we put everything like the stats in just one article or do we make two for BFME I and II) Sclera1 01:24, July 12, 2012 (UTC) i have made a template for all of the units, powers and buildings of Isengard. You can just easily copy it, put it into another template (e.g. Mordor), blank the links and then fill it in. I finished the Isengard one, sorry, but i don't think i could be of help anytime soon, i have more than enough on my plate with the other wikis, still the template for the faction can be done, cheers Sclera1 11:34, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Wer'e in this TOGETHER, ain't we. HiddenVale 04:10, July 14, 2012 We must be. HiddenVale 04:10, July 14, 2012 i have already completed mpost of the templates for each faction, but i'm afraid thats all i can do right now, and i feel a little bit tired. I also have other commitments, including some of he other wikis that i take care of. Hopefully this might make it helpful and easier for people to complete this wiki. cheers =)Sclera1 09:00, July 16, 2012 i've found some images of the unit icons which would be nice on the wikia http://www.thewhitetree.org/forum/viewtopic.php?f=34&t=762 {C}Thank you. HiddenVale 22:29, July 19, 2012 Maybe I could be of some help to the wiki? I do enjoy BFME. （＾∇＾） ネクロ 8:06, June 28 2013 -edit- after some snooping around, I've decided I'd like to work on the Campaign walkthroughs/guides. As long as that sounds adequate to you. More sources for cameos {C}hey there, i found some more unit cameos of the various units in BFME2 http://mevault.ign.com/static.php?page=bfme2game hope it helps, and you can also use the site to get the cameos of Rohan and Gondor from BFME1 as well, hope this helps =) Sclera1 11:28, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Aha. Thanks, master Sclera. I will look into it. HiddenVale 01:11, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Neo Encyclopedia W. hey there, i did Neo Encyclopedia to store some of the pages that were thrown out by Wikipedia. I don't think Wikipedia is going in the right direction, so i decided to create a replacement one. Sclera1 03:43, July 29, 2012 (UTC) or at least store some of the things being thrown out. Sclera1 03:44, July 29, 2012 (UTC) something that would be more helpful hey there, thanks for helping out with Neo encyclopedia, but i was wondering if you could perhaps help me with one of these wikis: King wiki , The Alone in the Dark series wiki or the Lord of the Rings warhammer wiki (. helping out either wiki of your choice would be extremely helpful to me. The addresses for these wikis are below, you can just copy and paste the adresses in the address bar to go there instantly www.under.wikia.com (The King wiki- cartoon) www.aloneinthedark.wikia.com www.lotrwarhammer.wikia.com www.battlezone.wikia.com Sclera1 (talk) 07:39, July 30, 2012 (UTC) reply it was just nothing, i just copied a version of the article on Wikipedia, its not that special and thats okay, thank you anyway =) Sclera1 08:28, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ! HiddenVale (talk) 22:08, August 13, 2012 (UTC) reply 2 on plaigerism i don't do it with the other wikis, some of the former pages like the Brotherhood of Nod is no longer on the wikipedia, i originally thought that wikipedia was failing because it was messy and i have seen and heard of the bossy beurocrats that have double standards. I originally wanted to recerte the pages that were gone from wikipedia, as well as some of the pages that might be deleted later on. Yes you can add pages that are different, but i'm not saying that you can't make articles your own way, you can. On another note i use the same copywriting as wikipedia Sclera1 05:20, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Puget Sound reply sorry about not replying sooner, hope you had a good time =)Sclera1 (talk) 03:51, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh yes, it was great. Thanks for... ...wondering. HiddenVale (talk) 22:08, August 13, 2012 (UTC) hey there, Hiddenvale, sorry about not not replying properly in regards to your holiday, Puget Sound is from New Zealand, isn't it? i have been there... hope you enjoyed it as much as i have. im usually forgetful or flustered sometimes. That is why im deciding to reduce my time here on the wiki, to sort other things out. hope you understand. Sclera1 (talk) 08:50, August 17, 2012 (UTC) oh i forgot, and cheers =) Sclera1 (talk) 08:50, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay. Understood. Puget Sound is in Washington, the skinny bay where Seatlle is. And yes, i understand that your'e on 30 other wikis doing 200 edits per day. B-) HiddenVale (talk) 21:36, August 17, 2012 (UTC) more Links by the way i have added 2 links to website that contain the image portraits of the units and buildings, hope it helps. cheers Sclera1 (talk) 10:35, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh, youv'e already given me plenty of the, like that one in Turkish. (And Google Chrome is smart enough to translate it) HiddenVale (talk) 00:28, August 19, 2012 (UTC) response on Bad Page i wish you would be more specific about the name of the page or could you at least tell me the actual name of the page Sclera1 (talk) 04:15, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh. Never mind, it's gone. HiddenVale (talk) 04:19, August 21, 2012 (UTC) o ok Sclera1 (talk) 02:03, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Taking leave hi, there, i know i probably said this many times before, but i have decided to move on from this wiki, because im going to be busy and i need to free up my time. i have also created two new templates for the BFME1 Mordor and Isengard to stop any sort of confusion, and i have finished most of the articles anyway. let me know if you want some advice in regards for this wiki. sorry and cheers Sclera1 (talk) 03:28, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ok, agrred =) Sclera1 (talk) 04:43, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Response - Working sorry, i only simply put some of the articles in past tense, i "might" be here now and again, but that does not mean that i am going to stay here on the long term, nor should i be relied upon to be the one to go about trying to complete it. Sclera1 (talk) 03:34, August 27, 2012 (UTC) it was only a little bit of minor editing anyway. Sclera1 (talk) 03:43, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Response - Admin. that sounds good actually =) Sclera1 (talk) 02:43, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Thoughts on "Campaign" I thought that perhaps on the page named Campaign, we could organise it in a way that there will only a small summary of the complete campaing along with links to other pages, one for each game with a more complete version. This will make the page easy to read once it's finished.EvilHeroDarkGaia (talk) 21:55, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Alright, then. HiddenVale (talk) 22:27, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Checking in here now Hey HiddenVale, In your response to my message on Sclera1's page, let me know how I can help. If you are looking for a new wiki skin for example, you can apply to our content team here. They can help make a skin that better matches your topic. Let me know if there is any other way I can help! Cheers, Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:37, September 20, 2012 (UTC) I'll do that. HiddenVale (talk) 02:20, September 21, 2012 (UTC) (Later) Hey There, I wanted to stop by and see how things are going here. Is there anything you need help with? Just let me know! Sarah (help forum | blog) 23:51, October 22, 2012 (UTC) : That you've asked already. Not long ago. HiddenVale 03:34, October 25, 2012 (UTC) ::: Yep just wanted to stop by again. :) Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:14, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :::: As I said a month ago, I will tell you if there's help needed, as the flow of activity on here for now is steady, and I'm the only one doing things. --HiddenVale 00:54, October 28, 2012 (UTC) WFME stuff Ok here I am. For the time being I'll do some dwarf pages. TheGoldenSickle (talk) 08:51, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Ah - great! Thanks, TGS. Something also that needs to be done is make every page you come across present tense 'instead of past tense. "This was a..." changed to "This is a...". HiddenVale 01:10, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Snow Trolls o ok, sorry Sclera1 (talk) 07:13, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey, buddy, Im catching up to you (; Calebsneeden (talk) 22:16, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Being called ''buddy by someone you don't even know is always exciting. Welcome, HiddenVale 22:48, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Noted. Thanks. Hi, on the bottom user tab, if you have an admin button, click it, then go to the second top row to find user rights, then you type in the user name, click enter then you can set the user priveledges with the tickboxes,. I've already given him the rollback, you can give him the admin whatever time you please =) Sclera1 (talk) 06:09, June 18, 2013 (UTC) just wondering Would you like me to go through all of my recent edits, and '''bold the important words in the first sentence? I forgot to do so. ネクロ (talk) 03:16, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Yes if you could. Thank you! HiddenVale (talk) hopefully I hope to be getting my copy of the game today, or on the 5th. I will then be starting the guides. ネクロ (talk) 16:00, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Good! HiddenVale (talk) 16:18, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and also could I somehow change the race templates to where the link to Wall Hubs is the link to the main Wall Hub page, instead of each individual races' Wall Hub page? I don't think I have that privelage, so maybe you could do it. Either way. ネクロ (talk) 17:23, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Umm yes I'll see to that. HiddenVale (talk) Oh, Amazon. As it turns out my copy will not arrive until Monday the 15th (as I never actually placed the order). I am now sad. ネクロ (talk) 22:43, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh boooohooo. Well I'll be playing that now, so there'r no worries! HiddenVale (talk) 23:58, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Well as long as somebody is actively playing. ネクロ (talk) 02:56, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Just a Question. Are there already pages for each of the campaign missions in Battle for Middle-Earth II? I saw some for BFME1, but have not yet found any for the second game. If there are any, could you link them here? Thanks. ネクロ (talk) 16:39, July 5, 2013 (UTC)